


Anonymous Me

by HopefulElephant



Category: This is not a fandom I just made it up myself
Genre: Bus Crash, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulElephant/pseuds/HopefulElephant
Summary: Hi this is not a fandom but I just wanted to share my writing so... Hope you enjoy!





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is not a fandom but I just wanted to share my writing so... Hope you enjoy!

The bus rolls unsteadily across the pebbled road. I bounce slightly in my seat. The bumps, no matter how unpridictable, still have a kind of rythem to them. I sit a listen to the grumble of the engine and the ocasional loose stone that hits the bottom of the bus. While I'm zoned out, I do however notice how roughly the bus is now moving. I sway wildly in my seat and glance over at the bus driver just as he looses control of the wheel. We start to spin off the side of the road. The force sends me flying into another seat. A tree branch crashes through the window right beside my face. Glass scatters everywhere. I hear a yell from someone behind me. They probably got hit by some of the strapnel-like glass. l shoot forward as the bonet crunches against the tree trunk. The bus stops ubruptly. A few seconds pass by. The busdrivers unconcious. The boy in the backs bleeding badly. The girl infront of me's breaking out in tears. Someones lying on the floor. And blackness is flooding my vision.


	2. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post

I become aware of talking in the distance, outside the barrier of my mind. My heavy eyelids refuse to open and begin to drag be back into my dreams. I manage to mumble something. "She's awake!" I hear someone shout. Grudgingly my eyelids slowly open. "Oh my gosh I thought you were DEAD!" Said the over expressive blonde girl sitting next to me. I groan and attempt to sit up. Blonde girl helps me. Squinting in the brightness of the sun I realise we're on the side of the road. A charger roars past and the smell of gasoline lingers in the air before being blown away by a stray gust of wind. Then I see the mangled bus at the foot of an old oak tree. The memories flood my mind. Everything made sense. Realising I wasn't the only one hurt, I look around to see all the other injured. The bus driver was standing at least, even though he was a bit wobbly. The boy who was bleeding was on the ground next to me. Passed out by shock or blood loss I have no idea. His friend kneeling above him trying his best to stop the blood with his jacket. One girl was behind me having a panic attack because she had no idea how to treat the person lying at her feet. And a few other kids were walking around, trying to get a signal so they could call for help. At the moment there was nothing I could do so I lay back down and got lost in my thoughts. We were stranded.


	3. Hope

I woke up with a start. My mind in pandemonium. I had had the weirdest dream. Almost everyone was asleep. Except for a few people, wasting the last seconds of charge on their phones playing games. 

The moon was still quite high in the sky and it was surrounded by dull stars dotting the sky, struggling against the strengthening light. 

Blonde girl was snoring and Bleeding boy was conscious and mumbling. Bad dreams no doubt. 

As time paced forward the sun began its slow assent into the sky. Some people began to rummage around in their bags, searching for something to eat. Others walked over to the side of the road in the effort to hitch hike. One girl in a polka dotted shirt came and sat next to me and offered me half her Muesli bar. Gracious and ravenous I accepted and devoured it in seconds. Polka dots then walked over to bleeding boy and offered to assist him. 

Someone ran over to me and told me that Bus driver had gotten a signal and was in the process of calling for help. We all gathered around Bus driver, except Bleeding boy of course who had to stay behind. Bus driver had put it on speaker so we could all hear. It was ringing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 1 kudos. So if you like my work be sure to tell me.


	4. Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the kudos here's the next chapter

Chapter Four: Nowhere  
It was still ringing. And now that the sun was half way back down in the sky, most people had given up and walked away. Except for Blonde girl that is, who was attempting to telepathically encourage someone on the other end to pick up. Eventually the phone died.

As the sun set it sent drops of orange and purple light that seeped through the clouds. Polka dots had found a first aid kit in the bus and was now proceeding to wrap Bleeding boy. Another few people had given up waiting and we're now walking back up the road. I silently wished them good luck. But I knew it was no use, we were in the middle of nowhere. 

The moon was steadily rising in the sky and stars were starting to appear. I sat on the soft grass watching everything. Bleeding boy was now mummified and sitting next to Polka dots. Blonde girl had fallen asleep on some kids bag, making it very difficult for the kid to retrieve it. And Bus driver had now joined the hitch hikers. I yawned and started a chain reaction throughout the whole group. My eyelids fell and without a second thought I was once again at the mercy of my dreams.


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of the week, sorry I won't be posting through the weekends.

I'm awakened by the sound of an engine. It was close and not moving on. Obeying my curiosity I opened my eyes. The hitch hikers had managed to call over a car and were now arguing over which four of them would actually get to go in it. 

After they drove out of sight, I began my own dispute in my head. I was beginning to think that I should leave this place and try my chances at walking. But I also didn't want to, in fear that I might die of thirst, hunger or even exhaustion. I debated over this for most of the day. Sometimes including Blonde girl, Polka dots and this other guy wearing a beanie. 

Still after hours of thinking I was still on the fence. I could not make up my mind. Then- I have no idea why - I just stood up and walked down the road and into the dark unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, sorry, they're all kinda short.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you keep reading, sorry it's so short. I'll try to post as often as possible.


End file.
